


Those Damn Stockings

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Being Walked In On, Breast Play, Caught during sex, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hallway sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Stockings, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon thinks he has things under control, until Hope wears those damn stockings again.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Kudos: 15





	Those Damn Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr.

_Damn stockings. Damn them to hell._

Again, Hope had played her little trick of slightly raising her skirt to show him the top of her stockings, now with black bows as today she was wearing black stockings.

Soon, they were in a deserted hallway again. Her little black silky g-string was quickly pulled down as she was pushed against the wall. Soon, he let his fingers ghost themselves up her skirt as she muttered an invisibility spell before his fingers slid into her pussy as her hands played with his belt. Soon, his belt was unbuckled and bottoms pushed down as she played with his dick, rubbing it.

Soon his fingers were soaked and his dick hard as he bought one of her legs up as his fingers descended from her pussy. He held her leg up as his dick swiftly slid into her pussy.

“Yes. Yes.” She softly moaned into his ear as a whisper as he kissed her and thrust inside her, soft but swift as her hands gripped tightly at the nape of his neck. Her head was thrown back onto the wall.

Lizzie was just minding her own business, trying to avoid MG after an ill advised drunk make out. She felt an surge of magic and siphoned it.

There Hope and Landon were, fucking like their lives depended on it. So much lust and passion...

Fuck, she was _not_ going to be turned on by Hope and her Hobbit. No matter how hot it looked when Landon thrust into Hope and how their faces were a mess of pleasure and arousal as Hope tugged gently at the Hobbit’s curls.

She hadn’t had sex since Sebastian and frankly this whole thing was turning her on more than she cared to admit. Sure, she had her hands but this was like a porn playing out before her very eyes.

She knew Hope’s little quiet moans, whines, and whimpers weren’t fake and she actually truly enjoyed having sex with Landon. Landon was obviously enjoying having sex with Hope.

Hope had told her that her and Landon had started having sex, but on Lizzie’s express request, spared her the dirty details. Now Lizzie wished she had asked for them as clearly the Hobbit was doing something right. _Very_ right.

“Oh, you like how my dick feels inside you? Don’t you?” Lizzie heard Landon whisper and Hope nodded

“How it stretches and fills your little pussy?” Landon whispered

 _Fuck_. The Hobbit could _actually_ be decent at dirty talk? That was a shocker _all_ _by its own_.

“I love it. I love it.” Lizzie heard Hope whisper back in a moan like whisper.

Lizzie’s hands had traveled south by their own accord as she played with herself as she continued to watch them fuck.

Hope’s head then buried itself into the Hobbit’s shoulder as she let out a long, soft moan. Lizzie was sure that meant that the Hobbit had made her cum. Soon Landon was whispering Hope’s name repeatedly as his thrusts became fast and frantic. His dick slipped out of Hope’s pussy.

Wow. Lizzie was not expecting that. Sure, she had seen bigger ones but by the way he acted she almost expected him to have a micro penis. No, he was a bit bigger than average.

She also watched intently as Landon dropped Hope’s leg down and a sticky white substance had started sliding its way down Hope’s thighs.

“Kiss me.” Hope whispered and Landon kissed her with passion and love.

“Those damn stockings, baby.” He whispered

“You didn’t like my tights.” She replied

“But did you have to go and buy all the sexy ones?” Landon whispered and Hope giggled.

Landon looked around and finally saw Lizzie.

“Hmm...looks like we have a little voyuer.” Landon said to Hope.

“How long have you been standing there?” Landon asked Lizzie.

“Long enough. I can smell the stench of her arousal.” Hope replied.

“Hmm...” Landon said, bringing Lizzie close to his chest.

“Baby, I don’t think she’s gotten laid since Sebastian. Maybe I can help her out?” Landon asked

“Go right ahead. I might help.” Hope replied

“In your dreams, Hobbit! Hope might...” Lizzie replied but was cut off by Landon’s lips crashing down on hers. Landon’s hands went up Lizzie’s shirt and bra and played with her breasts, causing Lizzie to moan.

No...no...

Actually _god yes_.

Landon’s tongue nudged gently against her lips and her mouth opened as their tongues danced. He continued his assault on her breasts, causing her to moan into the kiss.

He broke it.

“In my dreams, eh? Seems like you’re enjoying this to me.” He whispered before kissing down her neck and then freeing her breasts from her shirt.

Soon she felt her shirt and bra being pulled off by Hope.

“Fuck her, babe. I got Raf. You get her.” Hope whispered and muttered a more effective privacy spell.

Landon’s mouth attacked one of her nipples and Lizzie let out a rather loud moan.

_Why was the hobbit so good at this?_

“Any rules?” Landon whispered to Hope, as he broke from Lizzie’s left breast and she was left almost breathless.

“No cuming inside her. You can go bare, but don’t cum inside her pussy. You can only do _that_ to me.” Hope whispered back.

Landon then switched to Lizzie’s right breast and lapped at the nipple.

“You think this is good, Liz...just wait till he eats you out.” Hope whispered into Lizzie’s ear.

“Hope...” Lizzie said back.

“Oh, she’s just a little slut, isn’t she? You act all high and mighty but in minutes, you’ll be putty in my hands.” Landon whispered as his fingers moved up Lizzie’s legs and invaded her pussy.

“Fuck! Right there!” Lizzie moaned as Landon’s fingers gently attached her folds and her entrance.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck...” she moaned.

“Going to cum for me, Lizzie? I know you want to, slut.” Landon seductively asked

Lizzie’s only response was to whine and whimper as her walls fell softly around his fingers as her orgasm hit her.

“Fuck...FUCK!” She moaned as Hope held her upright. Soon, Landon’s fingers descended from her pussy and Landon got on his knees and he eagerly lapped at her pussy.

“Fuck, Hobbit...” she moaned

“Oh, Liz. Call him Landon, it’s only fair when he’s going to make you cum again.” Hope whispered into Lizzie’s ear.

It was true, she could feel another orgasm build as Landon’s mouth moved upwards and gently kissed around her clit before enclosing it with his mouth and swirling his tongue gently around it.

“Fuck...yes...don’t stoppp...fuck...Landonnnn...” Lizzie moaned as his tongue kept swirling.

She fell apart again shortly afterwards.

“Hmm...the Head Bitch in Charge. Almost in a puddle after what I’ve done.” Landon whispered as he rose off his knees and kissed Hope as his fingers gently explored Lizzie’s folds.

“Put your damn dick in me.” Lizzie whispered.

“Maybe if you give him a little love.” Landon whispered after breaking his kiss with Hope. Lizzie got on her knees and sucked on Landon’s dick.

“You like how she sucks, babe?” Hope asked and Landon let out a moan.

“What if I got down there with her?” Hope asked and Landon eagerly nodded.

Soon Lizzie was met with Hope on her knees as well as Hope kissed around Landon’s balls and the other parts of Landon’s dick that couldn’t fit in Lizzie’s mouth.

“Two sluts...I _love_ it.” Landon moaned. Lizzie broke her mouth from Landon’s dick, only for Hope to eagerly slip it into her mouth. Lizzie took Hope’s previous place. She felt him shutter and begin thrust his hips as he came into Hope’s mouth.

“Kiss Hope and see how I taste, Lizzie. Like the little sluts you are.” Landon commented and Hope broke up from Landon’s dick, a couple drops leaking from her mouth as she kissed Lizzie and Lizzie’s mouth opened.

Hope passed the load of Landon’s cum to Lizzie’s mouth with her tongue.

“Great. Now I have a soaking wet pussy and he needs ten more minutes.” Lizzie whispered.

Hope giggled.

“Not with a little magic.” She stated and muttered a little spell.

Instantly, Landon’s dick was ready to go. Landon bought Lizzie up and against the wall as he entered her from behind and the thrusts were rough and fast. Hope was next to them and every so often Landon would kiss Hope as his dick moved inside Lizzie.

“God, how is your dick _this good_?!” Lizzie moaned

“Because you underestimated me.” Landon seductively whispered as he bit on Lizzie’s ear which caused her to cry out.  
One of Landon’s hands snaked around and played with her clit as he thrust.

“Landonnnn. Landonnnn...” Lizzie moaned out as she came.

Soon, his wonderful dick left her and he manifested his fire wings as he moved her in front of his cock.

“Make me cum, slut. All over your tits.” Landon commanded.

Lizzie tugged at Landon’s dick until he came and sprayed hot and sticky cum on her medium sized breasts.

“They’re so much smaller than yours, baby.” He whispered as he kissed Hope as his dick finished spraying his cum over Lizzie’s breasts. Lizzie rose and scrambled to find her clothes.

“Next time you’re thinking about dissing me, think about how _good_ this fuck was. How I made you cum _three times_.” Landon whispered into her ear seductively as she rose.

 _”Damn, now she found her best friend’s boyfriend hot. Correction: Her best friend’s NERDY boyfriend.”_ Lizzie groaned internally at this thought.


End file.
